Invisible
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: Blaine Anderson has always felt sidelined his whole life. Now, at Dalton Academy for Boys he feels completely invisible. That is, till one day he meets a new transfer student, Kurt Hummel. He seems, not only to see Blaine, but actually interested in him on a personal level. Can this boy be Blaine's dream come true? Can he make Blaine visible at last? Rated M for later chapters.
1. How Blaine Sees It

Hi everyone. So some of you may already have read some of my fan fiction before, but this is an entirely new story for everyone that I'm starting. For everyone new to my stories, why not check out **For the Second Time**, you may find you like it if you like this one :D I hope you all enjoy, new or old readers!

I don't own glee or the characters. (unfortunately I haven't convinced anyone to mail Darren Criss to me yet...)

**Chapter One**

Blaine Anderson had always felt on the side lines, all his life and at Dalton Academy for Boys it was no different. No matter how hard he tried, no one seemed to notice him. It was as though he were invisible. The first couple of days had been promising, giving him hope that he would gain the friends he had never known in his life before, with a few boys coming up to him and greeting him, but since then nothing. Not one word had been uttered to him, not one single 'Hello' or 'How are you?' He sat alone to eat in the dining hall, no one inviting him to join them. No teacher ever called on him for an answer, despite his constant efforts to get noticed by putting his hand up, even if he didn't know the answer. He was never invited to join any clubs and others had ignored him when he had asked to join.

Over the years he had become used to his parents passing him over for his big, shining star of a big brother. Cooper Anderson had always shined so brightly, and left Blaine to walk alone in his shadow, alone and generally unnoticed by his family. They seldom told him they loved him, comforted him when he was sad, took him into their arms when he felt alone. No matter how hard he tried to get his parents to see him, they rarely had. Only when the bullying had gotten too much for Blaine had they seemed to become the parents he had always wanted them to be. The loving, caring, comforting parents that supported him in his times of need. But it had not lasted long. In fact, it had gotten worse since he had joined Dalton. Now they didn't seem to acknowledge him at all. It had become so unbearable that he never even visited home any longer, but then, they were hardly ever there. Always on holidays, business trips or time away to see Cooper. Always Cooper. Blaine wished he could despise his brother, but the simple truth was that he could not. He loved him, whatever he was and what he made their parents. Cold and unfeeling. That is what they had become to him. An icy chasm that kept growing larger and larger and he fell deeper and deeper into it every time he saw them both.

School had been basically the same throughout his life. The only times he had ever been noticed was when some one had made fun of him, of how different he was from the other boys. Just because he liked to dress smartly or organise his things, pack his own lunch, play with his teddies rather than action figures of soldiers or cars. What was so wrong with that? At his school he began to hate being noticed. He even got to the stage when he wished he wasn't seen at all. He would slink from class to class, slipping through the sides of the corridors as fast as he could, finding a veiled corner in the shadows so no one could bully him, harass him, make fun of him. Eventually, it all became too much for him and so his parents transferred him to Dalton, where he was now. When he had transferred to Dalton Academy he saw it as a fresh start, a golden hope in the horizon. Somewhere where he could shine brightly and everyone could see him, notice him, want to know him, love him. He could be the golden boy of Dalton Academy. A legend. A superstar. But none of that had happened. He felt sometimes as though he had indeed jinxed himself with his wishes of being unnoticed by his bullies at his previous schools. That he had inadvertently through his wishing would forever more get neglected by every person alive.

Even outside of school he felt ignored. At coffee shops they would not take his orders, despite waiting for a long time to get his drinks. People just seemed to walk right by him when he queued up and he was too polite to say anything to a member of management. But it hurt. That no one would even give him the time of day.

The lonely feeling that had grown inside his heart since little had only seemed to expand the longer he spent at this school. He felt a little like a lost boy in Peter Pan, only he had no home. No one cared. It was almost as if Blaine Anderson did not even exist. Not in this world. He had been at Dalton academy for almost a year now and he had given up hope of anyone ever seeing him. Truly seeing him and who he was. He wanted the big welt in his heart to close up. The aching to stop. If just one person could just acknowledge him. That was all he could ever want. One friend to call his own. Someone to share his likes and dislikes, his feelings and dreams. Blaine Anderson had dreams. When he was young they had been larger than the world itself. Now his dream was for people to see him. To walk up onto a stage and play the piano and sing and people to hear him, see him, applaud him. Even if it only ever happened just the once. He would be happy. It would make him the happiest person in the world. He didn't need love and companionship, he couldn't kid himself that he would ever get that in droves, but just acknowledgement that he existed would be nice. That and one friend. That was all. He didn't think he was asking for too much.

He used to pray for love to happen to him. That was when he still thought someone out there might be listening to him. He knew now that they weren't. Every night he would sit in the Warbler's practice room by the piano and sing and play into the night, allowing tears to fall down the plains of his face at his loneliness. No one ever came to listen. No one seemed to hear his melancholy tunes.

No one. Not one soul.

And so as he sat at the grand piano as the moonlight flooded through the room from the windows, he cried for the life that he had been forsaken. At the thought of living alone forever. At the thought of never having the experience of a great friendship, or have a deep and ever lasting love without boundaries or limits, a deep and passionate kiss, sex in all its many forms, a simple touch of another human being, to know what real happiness is, joy, laughter, contentment, companionship. Why must he never experience any of these things? It was almost as though he were being punished for something that he did not even know he had committed.

And so, every day was the same for Blaine Anderson. He would walk down the hallways, unnoticed by all, sit alone at breakfast, passed over in lessons, ignored by peers, then finally weep for something he had never experienced in the first place. The deep and unbidden love of another.


	2. Kurt's First Day

A/N Thank you to all of you have already favourited, followed and reviewed this story. You are all awesome!

I don't own Glee or the characters

**Chapter Two**

Kurt Hummel stood in front of the imposing looking red brick building that looked more like an English nobleman's house from the regency times of Jane Austen than a school, with it's impressively tall floor to ceiling arched windows, balconies and its spindly chimney stacks. The lawn that the boy now stood on was well maintained with its pruned bushes, stone statues and towering trees off to the side. He gulped down his fears and steeled himself to go inside. He had arrived late last night with his father, Finn and Carole to unpack all of his things into his new dormitory, which thankfully was a single room and not a shared one. However, this was his first actual day in the school, and although he knew it could be a whole new start here at Dalton, where a strict no bullying policy was in place, he was still scared stiff of being tormented and ridiculed and just, well, not welcomed. He had been too nervous to go to the breakfast hall earlier and he heard a small growl erupt from his stomach in protest, making the boy sigh and rummage around in his bag for the granola bar he had shoved in there earlier, wolfing it down in record time.

_This is stupid. Just go inside Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. It can't be that bad._ Taking a deep breath in, and letting it out slowly, he started across the lawn and into the building, stopping as he entered the breathtakingly long corridors inside. _I'm going to get completely lost in this place._ The corridors seemed to be endless to Kurt and they were heaving with other Dalton students all noisily chatting amongst themselves. It was overwhelming to say the least. He had no idea where anything was or who anyone was and he needed to get to the principals office before classes started. _Maybe I should ask someone?_

Kurt did not have to worry about finding a friendly looking student to help him though, they found him first.

"Hey!" A tall, floppy haired, grinning blonde came rushing up to him, stopping just short of smashing straight into Kurt himself. Kurt, flabbergasted and panicked by the thought of being bundled into, had stepped to the side of the corridor he was in in an attempt not to be trampled, his hand quickly covering where his heart lay in his chest from the fright. Gulping down his fear he watched as a shorter, dark haired boy jogged up to the two of them, wheezing a little in his attempt to catch up to the taller boy.

"Jeff try not to freak out the new student already! I'm so sorry, Jeff gets a bit overexcited at meeting new people. I'm Nick Duval, it's a pleasure to meet you." The dark haired boy stuck his hand out and grinned warmly towards Kurt. Kurt, calming himself down a little, took Nick's hand and shook it and did the same with the blonde haired boy afterwards as he eagerly extended his hand for Kurt to take too.

"Sorry, I just get really excited about meeting new people. I'm Jeff Sterling. I hope you really like it here. Dalton's the best, right Nick?" Jeff turned, his whole face beaming when he looked down at his smaller companion.

Nick chuckling at his hyperactive friend, replied heartily. "You're always right Jeff. About everything." He patte the blonde on his arm and then turned to Kurt, finishing what he needed to say. "Now we need to get you to the principals office. Come on!" Nick ushered the two other boys in his company along and Kurt, a little dumbfounded at these two incredibly friendly and helpful individuals, scurried along silently after them, listening to the two jape and giggle with one another. _Jeez, it's like they're a couple or something._ Kurt smiled at his thought before shaking it off as a passing folly. There was no way that two teenage kids his age were openly out about being in a gay relationship. It just didn't happen, right?

After what seemed like an eternity weaving through endless corridors, the two Dalton boys stopped in front of an imposing looking, heavy oak door.

"Here we are, the principals office. Jeff will wait outside for you since he's your official guide for the day, but I'll see you later Kurt. Have a good day!" Nick told Kurt happily and waved them both off as he raced back so that he could get to his own classes on time. Kurt turned to the door and felt his stomach churn at the thought of entering the room and of what might lay beyond. Principal Figgins had never seemed this threatening to Kurt before. He began to understand why Dalton boys towed the line and how the anti bullying policy might actually work here.

"Don't worry Kurt, Principal Johnson is a really nice guy actually. He just doesn't brook any nonsense. If you get on with your work and don't do anything stupid you'll never hear a cross word from him." Jeff warmly smiled down at Kurt who gave a wobbly smile in return to his new acquaintance.

"Thanks Jeff. Guess I'll go get this over with then." Kurt attempted to reply in a joking fashion, but found his voice wavering slightly due to his nerves. For the second time that day he took a deep breath in and released it slowly to calm the butterflies churning in his stomach. He stepped forwards and knocked on the door, opening it when he heard a deep voice telling him to enter and walked inside to whatever lay beyond.

* * *

"Ah, Mr Hummel! Come in, come in." The principal waved Kurt into one of the seats opposite his desk as he shuffled through the large piles of papers on his desk, squinting at the wording through his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was a spindly looking man in what appeared to be his late fifties, his silver grey hair combed down to perfection, with a neat suit on that was wrinkle free. He didn't look overly intimidating, but then the most intimidating people generally never did. Kurt thought he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly though and tried not to smile at the images that entered his head. When the principal found what he wanted on his desk, he triumphantly cried out and waved the papers with fervour towards the boy as though Kurt would give him a prize by merely finding them. Which, after looking around the immense piles of papers in his room, Kurt felt that maybe he deserved a prize, just a little bit.

"Well here is your class schedule Mr Hummel and a map of the campus, although I'm sure Mr Sterling is doing a fine job of showing you around. Good boy that one. Stick with him and you'll go far. Well I hope you're first night here went well?" Principal Johnson asked, all mock concern for his new student, as he looked at Kurt with worry lines on his face and a comforting smile. _I suppose he does this with all new students. _

"Yes, the room is great. Thank you." Kurt politely replied, making sure not to use any sarcasm in his voice as he was prone to do. Plastering a fake smile over his face, he waited in the hope vain that this man would let him go without talking to him any further.

"Good, good. We want you to feel comfortable here at Dalton Academy Kurt. And you should. I want you to feel safe and secure here. To feel as though you can be who you are meant to be without fear of anyone hurting or scaring you. It might be a comfort for you to know that you'll find that some of the other boys here are here for the same reasons that you are Kurt. We do not tolerate bullying of any kind, but if you feel that someone is bullying you for some reason then you come straight here and I will deal with it personally. Ok Kurt?"

"Um, yes. Thank you."

"Well, you should run along and get to your first class then. Your schedule should be close to Jeff's so you will be able to follow him to most places, but you will find all the boys helpful and accommodating here Kurt. I hope your time here will be a happy one." Kurt thanked the principal one last time before scooting out of his chair quickly and rushing out the room. _Well, thank the Gods that's over! I hope I never have to go in that room again..._

* * *

Kurt had been placed in every class that the floppy haired blonde was in and so he dutifully followed Jeff around for all his morning classes, letting the blonde, who was extremely talkative, gabble on as Kurt only half listened. The problem was that Kurt was so overwhelmed he thought he was about to short circuit. There were so many new things to remember. Like the uniform, the length of the lessons, where everything was, all the new people. Kurt just couldn't keep everything inside his head.

The lessons themselves were hard enough to keep inside his brain. They were so much more challenging than the classes at McKinley and by the time that lunch came around Kurt's brain was definitely frazzled.

"So come join us at the Warbler table. You were in your show choir at McKinley, right? The New Directions, wasn't it? So you can sing, right? Maybe you should apply to join the Warblers? It's early enough in the year that you could still get a place." Jeff spoke a mile a minute with Kurt trying to focus on what Jeff was saying to him as he waited in line for his hot meal. When he heard someone chuckling behind him and turned around to spot a tall, dark boy, with what appeared to be the longest eyelashes in the history of the world, or so Kurt thought, he realised he was staring and blushed heavily.

"Wow Jeff, I think his head might explode if you talk to him any more. Let the poor boy sink some of this information in. Hi I'm David Thompson. Nice to meet you." David placed his hand out for Kurt to shake and Kurt did so timidly. They were all so friendly here that he felt as though he were being pulled into some sort of trap and he had to force himself to stop thinking such idiotic thoughts. _These boys are not like the ones at McKinley. They actually have brain cells._

"H-hi, um, Kurt Hummel." Kurt stammered out as David beamed widely at the boy and ushered Kurt further along the queue.

"So you've been put with Jeff huh? You poor thing. I'm surprised you still have any hearing left."

"Hey!" Kurt giggled as the two boys playfully bantered to one another. He could definitely get used to this if this is what Dalton was like. They all seemed so, well, nice. And nice was exactly what Kurt needed after Karofsky and his lackeys. Once they had their food on their trays, he followed them both to a table that looked to be pretty full, with an Asian boy dictating to the others to calm themselves down and sighing when they took no notice of him.

"Hey Wes. We have a newbie with us today." David indicated that Kurt should sit next to him and he gratefully sank into the seat and watched with avid curiosity as Jeff beelined to sit beside Nick, with Nick having saved a seat for him. "This is Kurt Hummel. He used to be in New Directions." Wes' eyes went larger, as his head whipped round to face Kurt fully.

"Hi, I'm Wesley Montgomery. I'm the head of the Warbler council. Have you thought about joining us? I've heard that New Directions is a powerhouse of talent and if you were one of them then you must be good." Wes abruptly stuck his hand in front of Kurt's face to take and the boy reluctantly took it. _Wow, some of these guys are really full on..._

"Um, can I think about it I mean I think I do want to join, but I just need..."

"Give him a couple of days Wes, then you can make your pitch to the guy. I mean, jeez, he's been following Jeff all morning. Give the guy a break." David told his friend in a calming voice and gave Kurt a sympathetic look.

"Oh, uh, sure. Sorry. How have you found it so far?" Wes asked politely, and Kurt breathed out in relief. Maybe this boy wouldn't be so bad once he got to know him a little better.

"Intense." Kurt responded with one word, not able to process much more. He took a first bite out of his vegetable lasagne and realised he was ravenously hungry. That granola bar in the morning had been nowhere near enough to keep him going.

"Yeah, Dalton can seem like that at first. If you stick with us though you'll be fine." Wes smiled at Kurt, and Kurt found he was beginning to like the small Asian boy the more he spoke.

"Thanks. Um, can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt asked his curiosity needing to be sated as he watched Nick and Jeff talk quietly to one another, completely ignoring everyone else on the table.

"Sure, what is it Kurt?" David inquired of the boy, an amused smile on his face as he looked across to what Kurt was staring at.

"What's the deal with those two?" Kurt pointed to Jeff and Nick and both Wes and David smiled widely at one another.

"They're the cutest couple at Dalton. We call them Niff. They're inseparable, which is why they are so cute I suppose." Wes informed Kurt, whose eyes went wide in shock and his mouth fell open.

"They... They're a couple?" Kurt breathed out in awe and looked over at them. _Have I stepped into some weird twilight zone where gay couples can be open and not criticised for being so?_ He heard the two boys laughing warmly beside him and he could feel his face getting warm as he became aware that he was staring at the golden couple.

"I take it you're gay Kurt?" Wes bluntly asked with a friendly, open manner and when Kurt blushed further, both Wes and David were given all the confirmation they needed. When Kurt started squirming in his seat Wes sought to comfort the boy further. "It's alright Kurt. It's not a problem for any of us. You are who you are and we accept that."

Kurt could feel his eyes start to water at the edges. No one at McKinley, apart from his friends in the New Directions had ever said that it was ok for him to be himself. That they accepted who he was. It was a lot to take in.

"Hey, come on Kurt. Wes hates it when people cry in front of him. It makes him teary eyed himself." David joked with Kurt, placing an arm around his slender shoulders and squeezing, getting the desired effect of a giggle out of Kurt. "There, that's better. You know what Kurt? I think you're going to fit right in here." At that Kurt smiled widely at his newest friend. _You know what? I think you might be right David. _

* * *

The rest of the day had been as much of a whirlwind as the morning had, and Kurt, now alone for the first time all day, breathed a sigh of relief at being able to have some piece and quiet. He really liked all the boys that he had met today, but they were all so loud sometimes, especially Jeff. What Kurt needed right now was some quiet, alone time. As he made his way across the lawns and gardens with only the moonlight of an almost full moon to guide him, he felt content. As he got inside the school building, he wandered through the deserted corridors of Dalton and tried to get his head around the layout a little bit more for tomorrow. Jeff was great, but it always felt so rushed from one place to another that Kurt hadn't been able to process the routes and layouts in the way he would have liked. If there was anything Kurt needed, it was routine. He thrived on routine and hated being out of control, which is how most of his day had felt like. Wandering aimlessly now, in a part of the building he didn't recognise, he heard the soft tinkle of music further down the corridor. Mildly intrigued, Kurt's pace quickened and as the noise got louder he began to realise that it was the sound of a piano being played. And played beautifully. Entranced by the soft, flowing music that was playing, Kurt felt himself pulled towards the room and, once outside the doors, quietly and slowly opened one of the heavy, wooden doors to reveal what lay beyond.

He felt himself gasp quietly as his eyes laid on the most stunning boy he had ever seen. The moonlight shined down from the floor to ceiling windows and cast shadows over the plains of his face, making him seem almost ethereal to Kurt. His high cheekbones and strong jawline sent Kurt's heart haywire as it thudded inside his chest at an insane speed. His dark, wavy hair, styled flawlessly to show the waves without it looking like a puffy afro, and his soft, plump lips moved silently as he mouthed the words to the song he was playing the tune to. His eyes were closed shut as he played with emotion and depth, causing Kurt's eyes to tear up for the second time that day. _Oh Kurt, how much do you want to know what lays under those eyelids? _When the tune the boy was playing came to an end, Kurt courageously stepped forward, more terrified than he had ever been in his life, but wanting to get to know this ravishing creature in front of him.

"Hi, that was amazing. Are you a Warbler?" Kurt asked into the silence and watched as the boys eyes snapped open in what appeared to be shock and stared in wonder at Kurt, with eyes of liquid gold, making Kurt's knees feel a little weak and his stomach turn in knots...


	3. The First Meeting

A/N Thank you for the favourites and follows. They are much appreciated.

I do not own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Three**

Blaine sat stunned at the boy standing expectantly in front of him, waiting for him to answer. Who was this boy? He had never seen him before at Dalton. He would have remembered seeing this boy. He looked like an angel come down from heaven with his tall, yet slight frame and his perfectly styled chestnut brown hair, and the eyes... The eyes that looked like the colour of a tropical ocean, with all the blues and greens mixed together to create such beauty that it took Blaine's breath away.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to leave?" The boy replied in his almost otherworldly voice. So soft and melodious. Blaine had never heard anything quite so exquisite in all his life and this voice was speaking to him. He was actually interested in him. No one had ever come in here when he was playing the piano and spoken to him. Ever. In fact, this boy was the first person to speak to him in what felt like years. As Blaine sat staring, he watched the boy, clearly puzzled start to turn and back away from him and he realised, panicking, that if he let this boy leave the room now he may never talk to him again. And Blaine yearned to talk to someone. Anyone.

"No! Please don't go. I'm sorry, you just startled me is all." Blaine called out, wincing slightly at the loudness of his own voice. One that he had not used for quite some time. He watched with great happiness, his heart soaring, as the boy practically skipped back to him, looking excited and nervous, and perched on the edge of the piano seat, being careful to give Blaine space between the two of them, but at the same time giving off a sense of warmth and openness, inviting Blaine in to be his friend. Which was something Blaine so desperately desired above anything else.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm new here. Actually it's my first day." He giggled nervously at Blaine, placed his hands under his thighs on the seat and swung his legs casually back and forth whilst watching them with great fascination.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you." Blaine stuck his hand out for Kurt to shake as he had been drilled to do by his parents so long ago. When Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and took his hand back, carefully squeezing his hand, but not too firmly and shaking it gently, Blaine couldn't help but smile warmly back at this intriguing new person that had just come to Dalton.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kurt shyly replied, a small smile on his face and he blushed faintly as he again looked away from Blaine's face. "So, um, you never answered my question earlier."

"What question?" Blaine blurted out, having completely forgotten what Kurt had asked him as he was in so much of a daze at the boy even speaking to him, let alone anything else.

"You know, whether you were a Warbler?" Kurt inquired, a look of hope flitting across his face before placing a very practised poker face over his emotions. Clearly Kurt had been hurt before as well and Blaine was sorry to see that. He seemed like such a compassionate, warm person that Blaine couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt him.

"Oh. Um, no. I'm not. I mean, I tried to join once, but they didn't really want me..." Blaine answered the boy vaguely, sounding woeful and looking away himself now, starting to tinkle a nondescript tune on the piano with his right hand.

"Why not? Do you not sing? Is that why?" Kurt asked, genuinely looking interested in what Blaine's reply might be. _This guy, why is he so interested? No one had ever been interested in me before. Why now? Why him?_

Blaine shook his head. What was he supposed to say to this boy who clearly didn't understand that Blaine was the social outcast of Dalton? That no one talked to him? That no one even acknowledged him? Blaine could feel the sting of hot tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes and had to gulp down the lump forming in his throat. This was probably the only time this boy would ever talk to him. Ever. He hated the universe for dangling this on a string in front of him and then, presumably taking it away.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt asked softly, looking at the boy with deep concern in his eyes. He reached out and gently placed his hand on the boys shoulder, and Blaine could feel the hesitation in it. The slight shakiness as it lay on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Kurt seemed a little apprehensive, scared even and Blaine started to understand this boy only too well and why he was here. He had been bullied as well.

"Yeah. I'm good. Sorry, it's just, I don't really have any friends here. The Warblers kind of just ignored me completely when I asked if I'm honest." Blaine shrugged, revealing more than he wanted to this almost ethereal looking boy next to him. But Blaine hadn't spoken in an age and he so desired company that he would talk about anything to make Kurt stay by his side.

When Kurt frowned at his words, Blaine cocked his head to one side looking perplexed by his reaction. "That doesn't really sound like them. I mean, I know I've only known some of them for a day, but they all seemed incredibly warm and welcoming to me. I don't understand why they completely ignored you. It sounds really out of character. I would have thought they would have at least let you audition..." Kurt spoke more to himself than Blaine as he tried to work out what was going on. The boys he had met today seemed to fall over themselves to be nice to him, but Blaine had said that they completely passed him over.

"It's ok Kurt. Everyone ignores me here. I'm used to it." Blaine tried to console the boy and make it less than it was. It was true though that Blaine had gotten so used to it that he didn't even see it any longer. It still hurt very much and it was incredibly lonely for him, but he had not known anything else for a while now and it was astounding what a person could get used to given time. Blaine had learnt to shut down his emotions and just float through life, numbing the pain and misery till it seemed almost nothing. That was, until this boy came into this room about fifteen minutes ago. Then Blaine seemed to land back down to Earth with a bump and all the hurt and pain had slithered back into his heart with a vengeance without him ever intending it to.

Kurt seemed to look appalled by Blaine's nonchalance at his own loneliness, a horrified expression on his face. Obviously Kurt had never felt utterly alone in his life ever. "No, it's not ok! How can you say that? Nobody should feel unwanted or unloved Blaine. It's not alright at all. How long has this been going on for?" Blaine sighed tiredly. How could he put a time on it when he didn't really know? It just seemed like forever to him and yet yesterday at the same time. The length of time it had been was immaterial to Blaine.

"Since a few days after I came here. I thought I was making friends but after a few days they all just stopped speaking to me and it has been that way ever since." Blaine smiled wanly at the unbelievably friendly boy sat beside him, looking at him with such concern and sadness. Clearly Kurt had not been having too good a time lately either, but Blaine wasn't going to pry into his business. If he wanted Blaine to know, then he would tell him.

"That's awful. Have you told any of the teachers? I mean, surely this is a type of bullying?" Kurt quizzed him further and Blaine shook his head sadly, tears stinging his eyes.

"I would, but the teachers are just as bad as the students Kurt. You are literally the first person who has talked to me for a long, long time Kurt." Blaine sat fiddling with his hands, not able to look at Kurt in case he really did start crying. He didn't really want Kurt to see him blubbering the very first time he ever met him. It became even more difficult when he felt Kurt's strong arm wrap itself around his back and grip his shoulder, squeezing it tightly to comfort him. At feeling Kurt's body closer to his own, he scrunched his eyes closed tensely together in a last ditch attempt not to weep openly into this boys arms.

"Well, things are going to change from now on. I'll speak to the Warblers tomorrow about it and get you an audition as well as me. We can join together then and no one will ever ignore you ever again. I won't let them." Kurt told Blaine, determination in his voice, making Blaine smile a little and open his eyes again to look up into this lean boy's wondrous eyes.

"You would really do that for me?" Blaine asked in a whisper. This boy was truly magnificent. If Blaine believed that there was a God, then he would know that this boy was a present from him for all of the suffering that Blaine had been through in his life. A reward so to speak.

"Sure. You're my friend now and I always help my friends out if I can." Kurt simply told him and Blaine froze in this boys arms. _A friend? Truly? After only meeting me today?Have I really just made my first ever friend?_ Maybe there really was a God of some sort because Blaine couldn't explain how else he had suddenly become so lucky.

"I'm your... friend?" Blaine asked, awe struck at the mere thought of friendship with another. How did it work exactly? Blaine didn't really understand the concept it was so foreign to him, but he was determined to give it his best shot. No way was he going to let this opportunity slip by. When Kurt giggled at him, he could feel his cheeks warm up as he blushed furiously. Had he said something wrong? Why was Kurt laughing at him?

"Of course you are. Now am I going to get to hear you sing or what?" Blaine couldn't help but smile broadly and puff his chest out a little. He had just made a friend and one who was incredibly stunning. Not that Blaine was going to admit that to Kurt any time soon. Blaine looked down at the keys and knew exactly what to sing to Kurt. He placed his fingers on the keys and started the tune.

**When I was young**

**I never needed anyone**

**And making love was just for fun**

**Those days are gone**

**Livin' alone**

**I think of all the friends I've known**

**But when I dial the telephone**

**Nobody's home**

Blaine could feel the first tear rolling down his face as he sang about his loneliness and heartache. He didn't want to feel like this any more. He wanted to know what friendship was like. Could he have that with Kurt? He didn't know, but he hoped so with all his heart. He watched Kurt's gorgeous eyes start to water and his mouth trembled a little as he took in the words and realising how lonely Blaine must actually be feeling.

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna be, all by myself any more**

**All by myself **

**Don't wanna be, all by myself any more**

**Hard to be sure**

**Sometimes I feel so insecure**

**And love distant and obscure**

**Remains the cure**

Feeling incredibly vulnerable as he laid himself bare to the boy next to him, who was now sniffling, tears rolling down his porcelain skin, his eyes wide in sorrow for the boy playing, Blaine felt the pang of want. A want so deep for a love that was unconditional. He wanted to feel that way about someone, but he also craved someone to feel that way about him. He couldn't see it happening though. It really did seem like something so distant, insubstantial. Something that lay so far beyond his reach that he couldn't even lean out and grab at it. Maybe one day though? Kurt sitting next to him gave him a hope that he had not had inside for a long time. A feeling that one day he would be noticed by people, desired, loved even. He just had to be patient.

**All by myself **

**Don't wanna be, all by myself any more**

**All by myself **

**Don't wanna be, all by myself any more**

**When I was young**

**I never needed anyone**

**And making love was just for fun**

**Those days are gone**

**All by myself **

**Don't wanna be, all by myself any more**

**All by myself **

**Don't wanna be, all by myself any more**

**All by myself **

**Don't wanna be, all by myself any more**

**All by myself **

**Don't wanna be, all by myself any more**

Blaine struck the last key and it faded slowly into the silence as the two boys sat, side by side, unable to say the words that were in their heads. Blaine's yearning for company had been delivered by the song so strongly that Kurt was sitting dumbstruck and Blaine wished he knew what the taller boy was thinking right at this precise moment in time. "Wow. That was... amazing. You are really talented." Kurt finally blurted out into the silence, unable to maintain his composure any longer.

"Thank you." Blaine replied, a small smile spreading onto his face. Kurt was something else. He didn't demand anything out of Blaine. No questions about his life or how he felt inside. He just let him be. Be himself. He accepted Blaine for who he was and still seemed to want to get to know him. If his sitting beside Blaine was any indication of his intentions, that was. Blaine hardly dared hope, but felt the trickle of happiness seep inside his heart and bring it to life once more as his spirit surged higher at this friendship with this beauteous boy.

"Blaine. You're not alone any more. You have me now. I'll never disregard you. I promise." With that Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and Blaine sat, content for the first time in a long while with his newly found friend.

A/N Song used: All by Myself by Celine Dion.


	4. Who is Blaine Anderson?

A/N Thanks for all the follows and favourites. They are very welcome.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Four**

Kurt ambled into the dining hall the next morning, a smile on his face as he remembered everything from last night. Meeting Blaine had been the best thing that had happened to Kurt for quite some time, with his deep, dark chocolate coloured curls, the cute little kink in his nose, his shy smile with his perfectly plump, pink lips, and his stunning liquid golden eyes with tinges of green that Kurt could fall into forever. He could feel his heart thud rapidly in chest just thinking about the timid, but kind boy and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Kurt didn't know for sure, but he had the feeling that Blaine was gay, and he was the first single gay person that he had met, apart from Karofsky who Kurt didn't count as he was still sitting on the fence, and he couldn't help but feel drawn to him. It may have been because Blaine was extremely attractive, but Kurt felt that it was more than that. There had been a connection between the two that he just couldn't deny and he wanted nothing more than to develop this connection further. Because if there was one thing that Kurt did not shy away from it was his feelings and he felt that he and Blaine could become the best of friends, and, Kurt was being really hopeful here, perhaps more.

As he picked up a yoghurt, an apple and his much needed cup of coffee, he looked around anxiously to see if he could spot his newly found friend, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen, and since he didn't know either his phone number or his room number, Kurt couldn't place Blaine's whereabouts at this current moment in time. A little disheartened he looked about once more, straining his neck as he searched amongst the crowds of boys in blazers. When he admitted defeat, he shrugged to himself and crossed the room to get to the Warblers table, seating himself next to a supremely jolly looking Jeff. _No one should be this happy in the morning. _Kurt thought darkly to himself. _It's just unnatural._

"Morning Kurt. How are you this morning? Slightly less daunted?" Jeff asked in a friendly, open manner, taking another spoonful of his now soggy cereal. Kurt grimaced as he watched the boy. There was nothing he hated more than soggy cereal to start the day off. That was why he was eating a yoghurt instead.

"Yes thanks." Kurt responded and set about keeping a watch out for Blaine to enter the dining hall. There was no way he was going to miss Blaine's entrance. Not if he had anything to do about it.

Jeff studied his new friend carefully as the perfectly coiffed boy looked across desperately towards to doors of the dining hall. Smiling he wondered who Kurt could have met that would cause the boy to react in this manner. Thad maybe? Or possibly James. Both of those boys were attractive, and since Jeff didn't know his friend well enough yet, he wasn't sure what Kurt's type was. "Looking for someone?" Jeff asked, slightly amused by what was going on at the breakfast table and nudged Nick with his elbow to make his boyfriend aware of Kurt's behaviour. When Nick turned from his conversation with another Warbler, he cocked his head to the side, asking Jeff silently why he was summoned. When Jeff tilted his head towards Kurt, Nick cottoned on quickly and a ready smile came over his face.

"Thad or James?" Nick whispered to the shaggy blonde so Kurt couldn't hear. Jeff tried very carefully not to scoff as Nick came to exactly the same conclusion as he had himself.

"Actually, yes. I made a new friend last night." Kurt finally replied to Jeff's question, tearing his eyes away from the door to look at the two boys that were now watching him with twin amused expressions on their faces and frowned a little in response to their obvious delight in Kurt's acquirement of a new friend.

"Oh yeah, who?" Nick casually asked, giving Jeff a knowing look which made Kurt frown deeper. But then, maybe Kurt could find out more about his golden eyed friend if he asked these boys about him. Clearly Jeff and Nick had some idea about who they thought Kurt had met. Maybe they knew Blaine well, despite Blaine's assurances that nobody ever talked to him.

"Blaine Anderson. Do you know him?" Kurt responded, trying not to sound as though he were fishing for information about the boy, but had a hopeful look pinned onto his face as he waited for his new friends to answer.

Jeff looked over to Nick, clearly bemused by Kurt's answer and Nick, looking as though his mind were drawing a blank, shrugged back at his boyfriend. When Jeff turned back to Kurt and shook his head, Kurt could feel the disappointment rolling off him in waves. But surely they would know most of the people in this school? It wasn't as though it was an exceedingly large school. Not enough for both of them not to have come across Blaine at some point, so why were they so adamant that they didn't know him? "No. We've never heard of him. Does he work around here or go to a school nearby?" Jeff asked, trying to place the name onto someone he knew outside of school grounds.

Kurt, becoming slightly frustrated at their lack of knowledge of this beauteous boy, sighed loudly before answering the two boys back. "No, he's a student here Jeff."

"Oh. Really? Are you sure?" Jeff frowned and his head whipped back to Nick's. Nick shook his head vigorously in denial of his knowing Blaine. _But someone had to know him? He can't be that invisible, can he?_

Kurt, starting to look a little peeved at there lack of helpfulness replied a little sharply and sarcastically, regretting it instantly as soon as the words had tumbled out as Jeff looked thoroughly chastised. "Yeah. I think the Dalton blazer gave it away Jeff."

"Maybe you should ask Wes. He knows everyone that goes to Dalton, and I mean everyone." Nick told Kurt, sounding sympathetic and a little guilty that he couldn't help out his new friend who was looking more and more frustrated as the conversation went on.

"Is he in here now? Maybe you could point him out to us and see if we recognise him at all." Jeff stated, trying to be as helpful as he could, and Kurt, looking gratefully at the two boys for their attempts at helping shook his head a little miserably. Blaine was not at breakfast.

"Oh. Well maybe he'll be here at lunch for you to point him out." Nick tried to sound enthusiastic for his new friends sake, if only to see his mood lighten once more. Clearly this boy was special to Kurt or he wouldn't be acting in this way.

"Yeah maybe..." Kurt muttered under his breath darkly, picking up his tray alongside the two boys and following Jeff to class, lost in his own thoughts the whole way there.

* * *

By lunchtime Kurt still hadn't seen Blaine again, and he started to get a little worried. Where was the boy? Kurt realised he had no idea what year Blaine actually was in since he hadn't asked and Blaine hadn't put that information forward. If that was the case then he might take completely different classes to Kurt, and since Blaine didn't seem to be in any of the same classes as he was so far, then the only conclusion Kurt could come up with was that Blaine must be in a different school year. Kurt was sitting with the Warblers again and as he delicately picked at his vegetarian lasagne, he decided he was going to talk with Wes about both him and Blaine joining the Warblers. At the same time, Kurt was going to see if he could get a little more information about this mysterious boy as well. Nick and Jeff had both insinuated that Wes knew everyone at Dalton which meant that he must know Blaine, no matter how few friends Blaine had stated that he had.

"Wes?" Kurt asked in a drawn out, exaggerated way to get to Asian Boy's interests.

Wes' head whipped round to find and locate where the voice had come from and stopped when he saw Kurt right next to him. "Yes Kurt?" Wes politely asked of his new friend.

"Well, I've thought about joining the Warblers. Would it still be alright to audition?" Kurt thought asking about himself first might be the easier way of getting a spot for Blaine as well. If he was in the Warblers, it would be easier to ask for favours from the others, especially the council.

"Of course Kurt! How about at the end of the week?" Wes replied perking up immensely at the words that Kurt had just relayed to him. _Lets hope he's this happy about giving Blaine an audition as well..._

Kurt sat, trying his best to pluck up the courage to ask for a favour from someone he still hardly knew. He felt he owed it to Blaine though. He had looked so downcast last night when he had spoken about himself not having anyone to talk to or share with and Kurt knew exactly what it felt like to be on your own with nobody in your corner. "That sounds great. Um, I was wondering if someone else could audition too?" Kurt blurted out before he could change his mind.

Wes raised his eyebrows at the perfectly coiffed, chestnut haired boy and wondered who would want to audition for the Warblers this late other than a transfer, and the only transfer this year had been Kurt. "Who?" Wes asked suspiciously now. Had one of the Dalton students who hadn't managed to get in this year accosted Kurt and begged for a try out? Given him some sob story about wanting to try out for the Warblers? Whatever it was they had managed to persuade this seemingly innocent and kind newcomer into getting them another audition.

"Blaine Anderson?" Kurt told Wes meekly, voicing it as more of a question rather than a statement. Now was the time to find out exactly what Wesley Montgomery knew about his new friend who played the piano so rapturously. What Kurt didn't expect was the befuddled expression on Wesley's face at hearing the name spoken aloud.

"Who?"

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt answered slowly, pronouncing the boys name clearly for Wes so he couldn't be confused at him saying something different.

"Sorry, no one of that name goes to this school." Wes told Kurt straight faced, his deadpan expression cutting Kurt to the quick.

"Then how did I talk to him yesterday then?" Kurt tried almost pleading with Wes. Why was the boy saying that Blaine didn't exist? Jeff and Nick had said that Wes knew everyone, so why didn't he know Blaine? Kurt just couldn't understand.

"Maybe he told you a different name so he would get another chance at an audition because he didn't get in the first time around. I've known it to happen before. Not often granted, but it wouldn't be the first time. You've been played Kurt." Wes explained to his new friend, sympathy etched across his friendly features. "He could see you are a kind and trusting person and used that to their advantage." Kurt frowned. He didn't get the vibe off Blaine that he was playing him at all. He had seemed so genuine last night. Kurt was still unsure what to make of all of this and he was determined to ask Blaine about it the next time he saw him. Which he hoped was tonight.

"Maybe if you describe him to me then I might know who he is." Wes said to Kurt, who he could see was starting to look upset by all of this. If Wes knew this individual, and he would, he was going to have some sharp words said to him for fooling this poor boy.

"Well, he's not particularly tall, with really deep, chocolatey brown hair, gelled down so you can't tell it's curly, a slight kink in his nose and the most amazing golden eyes with some slight green in them at times and he can play the piano really well and he sings like a dream." Kurt's face softened as he described Blaine to Wes and by the end he knew he was grinning in a goofy way. Wes chewed his bottom lip in concentration as Kurt described Blaine to him and he searched through the data bank in his mind for the student Kurt was describing. When he pulled an expression that looked like he didn't have a clue, Kurt's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. _How can they all not have a clue who he is? Is he really this universally ignored that he's become completely invisible to everyone else?_

"Look, I'll give you an audition Kurt but I don't have a clue who this other guy is. Maybe if he introduces himself to me then I'll think about it." Wes sighed as he stated this to Kurt and Kurt felt his face lift and he smiled in return

"Thank you Wes." Kurt almost felt like hugging the older boy. He had basically just let Blaine get an audition. _Thank you. Sometimes being part of New Directions really does help, and I never thought I would think that. Ever. _

"Sure Kurt. Don't mention it." Wes replied back, keeping his poker face on. Something was very off about this whole thing. Wes had no idea who Kurt had just described to him and Wes prided himself on knowing every student at this school. So how could he not know this boy? Wes decided he needed to do some digging around. He had a feeling that Dalton Academy might have a very clever spy in its midsts.

* * *

Evening had come and Kurt had not seen Blaine all day, but he knew exactly where he would be tonight. Blaine would be playing on the piano, like he did every night. Well that's what Blaine had told him anyhow. Kurt was still a little frustrated with all the boys he had talked to today for not seeming to know who Blaine was. They really did all ignore Blaine and that made Kurt even more determined to be the dark haired boy's friend. All that nonsense Wes had spouted earlier about no one by that name going to this school was just him covering up the fact that he either didn't know Blaine, but didn't want to admit it, or he did know exactly who Blaine was and he still didn't want him. But why would Wes do that? That was what Kurt couldn't understand at all. Why would he choose to ignore Blaine? What had Blaine done that was so bad that he was shunned in this manner? Maybe he should have a talk with Blaine about it all, maybe he hadn't been completely honest with Kurt yesterday and Kurt was so mesmerised by those beautiful eyes of his that he had been fooled. He just wished that someone would be honest with him. It didn't matter who. If Kurt had his way, and Blaine was the one telling him the truth, well, they would all know who Blaine was soon enough. And no one would be able to deny it. If only Blaine was given the courage to stand up for himself. That was what Kurt was going to try and do for Blaine now. That was, if the golden eyed boy was telling him the truth...


	5. Getting to Know One Another

A/N Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. You're awesome!

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Five**

Blaine as ever was at the piano, playing his tunes softly and melodiously as ever, not expecting anyone to interrupt his reverie. But when Blaine heard the melodious voice of the boy that he had met the day before call out to him, the smile that came upon his face was immediate. Kurt had come back to see him. He immediately stopped playing the piano and turned to towards the doorway, his full attention on the boy walking over to him and he felt his heart soar at the sight of his heavenly creature come back to see him.

"Kurt. You came back." Blaine announced happily, although somewhat surprised, patting the piano stool so Kurt would sit beside him. Once the lean, chestnut haired boy was nestled closely beside him he turned to give Blaine a small hug, which Blaine more than gratefully reciprocated, taking in the scent of Kurt as they embraced and almost sighing at the scent of fresh lemons, oranges and cinnamon. He smelt divine.

"Of course I did. You're my friend, remember?" Kurt playfully nudged the smaller boy with the side of his body and then proceeded to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, which caused Blaine's heart to leap inside his chest. "I didn't see you at school today. I missed you." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to wrap his arms protectively and almost possessively around the slim boy to comfort him. Blaine didn't want him upset and disappointed in him, if he was he may never come back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't go to classes today. I suppose I was scared at what the Warblers would say to you." Blaine told Kurt in his quiet, shy voice and shuffled a little, uneasy at the thought of yet another rejection.

"Oh, ok. Well, they said that they didn't know anyone called Blaine Anderson. That you're making this all up. You aren't, are you?" Kurt tilted his head up from his position on Blaine's shoulder and looked, ever hopeful, into Blaine's eyes, silently asking for confirmation that what the Warblers suggested was all lies. Because if Blaine was lying to him, then the person that he had connected the deepest with so far here at Dalton was a complete lie, and their whole relationship meant nothing. Blaine, shocked that anyone could think he was making his plight up, felt a small flare of anger from deep inside surface.

"What do you think?" Was all Blaine deemed to reply, staring intently into his new friends eyes, remaining as still and calm as ever. He kept his face a mask, not giving any of his feelings away until he knew exactly what Kurt felt about all of this.

"I don't think you're lying to me. But why would they say that? Does nobody really know you here at all?" Kurt whispered, tears springing to his eyes and his hands cupped Blaine's face, cracking his stony façade as he melted into the boys touch.

"I... I don't think they do. No." Blaine looked down, feeling rejected and a little humiliated, scuffing his feet on the wooden floors below, the sorrow flooding back into him from a life of neglect.

"Not even the people in your classes?" Kurt asked aghast. Blaine shook his head morosely. _Oh Kurt, why are you so kind to me? I'm not sure I can take so much kindness from one person, and yet I crave it so deeply. I hope you never leave my life Kurt Hummel. Please don't ever leave. _

"You're the only person who sees me at all. Notices that I'm here. That I exist. The only person who talks to me."

Tears rolled slowly down Kurt's pale cheeks as he looked into Blaine's eyes and seeing the immense pain behind them. Kurt couldn't ever imagine being so truly and completely alone as Blaine seemed to be. If he didn't have his father or his friends from New Directions he wasn't sure he would even be able to survive. Blaine was an exceptionally strong person and Kurt could feel the pride swell inside of him. But he also felt great pity at the same time. "Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry. Wes did say if you introduced yourself to him then he would consider you. Maybe you should try?"

"Maybe... Ok. I will. Tomorrow. I'll ask him tomorrow." A new determination crossed Blaine's features. If Kurt could do it, so could he right? He was sick of being the outcast, the social pariah, the invisible man. Tomorrow he was going to find his courage once and for all and find this Warbler called Wes and ask for an audition. And he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Feeling more alive than he had felt in a long time he gave Kurt a small hug of thanks for giving him the will and the strength to try and go after his dreams once and for all.

"I'm really proud of you Blaine. I know how hard it is to face your fears." Kurt smiled at his friend as they came out of their embrace and Blaine thought about how attractive Kurt looked when he smiled, his lips, although still together, curved up into the cutest cupids bow shape. Blaine just couldn't look away as he thought about what Kurt's lips might feel like against his own. How soft and pliant. Blaine bit his own bottom lip as he stared longingly at Kurt's and he felt the heat from his cheeks as he blushed self consciously, realising he was staring at Kurt in quite an obvious fashion. Thankfully the slim boy hadn't seemed to have noticed.

"Thank you." Blaine deflected his behaviour by thanking Kurt and putting the spotlight back onto the perfectly coiffed boy. When Kurt smiled even wider in reply, Blaine felt he had definitely done something right and Kurt placed his head back down onto Blaine's shoulder as they sat in comfortable, companionable silence for a few minutes. Blaine starting to tinkle away on the keys of the piano creating some random little tune out of thin air.

* * *

Kurt sat, his eyes closed, just listening to the sweet tunes that Blaine was making up on the piano. Sitting here like this felt perfect. He never wanted it to end. But his curiosity got the better of him and he had to be the one to break the silence. "Blaine?" Kurt could sense the boy looking down at him as he stopped playing once more. Kurt needed to know some things about Blaine that he just couldn't quite make sense of in his mind at the moment.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied warmly and openly as though anything Kurt asked was fine by him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Kurt? What is it?" A small smile played on the lips of the dapper boy and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. Blaine's smiles were infectious. They lit not only his whole face up, making him breathtakingly stunning, but the whole room seemed to light up, making the light of the moon and stars seem warm and inviting rather than the cold, blue, distant light that it usually cast into the piano room.

"What year are you in? It's just I haven't seen you in any of my classes so..." Kurt sat up and questioned the boy, intrigued to know the answer. Not only would he then know what year of school Blaine was in, but how old the boy was. Was he younger or older then himself? If Kurt had to guess, he would probably say older.

"Um... I..." Blaine stopped and sat intently thinking, looking as though he was trying very hard to remember something from the recesses of his mind as his brow furrowed deeply on his forehead, the lines creasing his once smooth plains considerably. "...I'm a sophomore." Blaine eventually answered, smiling to himself as though he had achieved at great feat, puzzling Kurt greatly. _Why was that so hard for him to say? Maybe he's had to repeat a year of something and he didn't want to say? Maybe he still is older than me after all..._ Blaine, Kurt noticed, suddenly looked pale and tired, and worry seeped into his mind and his heart as he watched the small boy appear to wither up right in front of him.

"Are you alright Blaine? You look a little pale." Kurt squeezed the dark haired boys shoulder to show that he was there for him no matter what and Blaine wearily looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I..." Blaine shook his head and then went back to the Blaine that Kurt knew him as before replying to Kurt's question. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry. Guess I'm just tired."

"Well, if you're tired maybe you should go to bed?" Kurt suggested, even though it caused the pit of his stomach to fall and his chest felt like it was seizing up. He didn't want Blaine to go away. They had hardly spent any time together and Kurt wanted more.

"No. I'm alright. I want to stay here with you." Blaine plead quietly to Kurt, his eyes taking on an almost puppy dog like expression which Kurt had to try not to giggle at. He looked so adorable in that moment and Kurt knew that would be a moment he would remember for quite some time.

At hearing that Blaine felt exactly the same way as him gave Kurt a new spring of life to him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. _Blaine wants to get to know me better too. Gods, he's so amazing. _"So... Maybe we should get to know each other better?"

"What do you suggest?" Blaine asking innocently, letting Kurt do all the heavy thinking. Kurt tapped his finger to his lips as he thought about what they could do to find out more about each other and then came up with the best idea that he could think up this late into the evening.

"Um, maybe we ask each other questions, like twenty questions, and if you don't want to answer you don't have to?" Kurt stipulated that so that Blaine was free not to answer anything that might be too personal, not that Kurt was going to start off personal in any case. It also gave him the same excuse as well, which meant he didn't have to talk about anything to do with his bullying if he didn't want, and he didn't.

"Ok. Lets do it." Blaine bounced on the stool to face Kurt head on, looking eager and a little excited.

"Um, right. Ok. Question, question... What's the last film you watched?" Kurt asked, starting with a no brainer question like that to ease them both into the game.

Blaine cocked his head to the side to think and then grinned widely. "Robots."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine. _What type of films does this guy watch? Really? Although from the grin on his face he may be teasing me about this. _"Seriously Blaine? Robots? That animated film with Robin Williams doing a voice in it? Wow. Wasn't expecting that..."

"Hey, you didn't say 'what's my favourite movie?'" Blaine pointed out cheekily, looking like the cat that got the cream and Kurt laughed aloud. Kurt was beginning to see Blaine really come to life and what he was seeing, he really liked. His cheekiness, his humour and his wits were starting to surface and Kurt was enjoying knowing Blaine better very, very much.

"Fine, you've got me on that one. So what is your favourite movie then?" Kurt folded his arms across his chest and pretending to look petulant at Blaine's teasing when really Kurt was enjoying himself a hell of a lot.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It's awesome. Do you like Harry Potter? They're my favourite books." Blaine stated eagerly, looking hopeful, and yet hesitant of Kurt's reply. Blaine really was like a big child and it make Kurt's heart soar at seeing his new friend looking so joyous and alive. And exactly like he should be all the time.

Kurt thought he had better put Blaine out of his misery and respond. "Sure I like Harry. God you are so cute." At blurting out the last part Kurt gasped and covered his mouth, going a bright strawberry red and internally groaning to himself. _I can't believe I just said that. Jeez that has to be the most mortifying moment of my life so far..._ Blaine, alongside Kurt's embarrassment, ducked his head as his own cheeks produced a faint dusting of pink as he squirmed a little in his seat.

"...So what's the last movie you watched?" Blaine asked, trying to get them back onto topic and forget Kurt's little outburst, to which Kurt was very thankful for.

"Well, my friends Mercedes and Rachel really wanted to go and see Tangled, so I was dragged along. Actually, its not as bad as I thought it would be." Kurt rolled his eyes at the fact that he had to tell this boy that he went to see the new Disney film. What he hadn't told Blaine was that, actually, it was Mercedes and himself that had dragged Rachel and that he had secretly really, really wanted to go and see the movie. But there was no way he was going to admit that to Blaine. No way.

"I haven't heard of that one..." Blaine asked, his face blank at the lack of knowledge of the latest Disney film.

"It's the Disney Rapunzel film." Kurt told him. _Why am I telling him all these really stupid things? Why didn't I tell him some action film? What action films are out right now?... Um..._

"Oh... Well I haven't been to the cinema for a while. I'm a little out of touch." Blaine looked a little disappointed that he hadn't seen it and Kurt couldn't help but smile at how ridiculously cute Blaine really was.

"That's ok. It's hard to get away from school I would imagine. Maybe we could go to the cinema sometime? I know the new Harry Potter is coming out soon."

Blaine perked up at that idea, forgetting all about his woes of not going to the cinema for quite some time. "Really? That would be great! I can't wait to see the next one. I've heard it's going to be huge."

"Well, I can't have your last film that you watched being Robots, can I? I tell you what, in the mean time, how about you come to watch some decent movies with me in my room tomorrow night? My room is number 206." Kurt teased Blaine about his film choices as he invited the boy to his room the next night, all the while his hard pounding heavily.

"I'll definitely be there." Blaine smiled happily at Kurt.

"And you'll be at breakfast tomorrow?" Kurt folded his arms and looked sternly at the boy, hoping that that would at least make him feel guilty if he didn't come to breakfast tomorrow.

"I promise." Blaine crossed his heart and Kurt giggled happily before the two decided to part company for the night and carry on with their game at a later date.


	6. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Thank you everyone for the follows, favourites and lovely responses to this story.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Six**

Kurt sat inside the dining hall the next morning, pushing his food around on his plate, too unhappy to eat any of the contents. Blaine had not showed up to breakfast after all. Sighing, he ignored all the other noisy boys chatting away at his table and looked over longingly towards the entrance. What he saw there made his whole face light up. Blaine was standing at the entrance waving for him to come and meet him over by the heavy oak doors.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll see you in class." Kurt hurriedly replied to anyone who was listening and saw Jeff looking a little downhearted that Kurt was leaving the Warbler table early. That didn't stop Kurt however, who raced across the dining hall to meet his dark haired friend.

"Morning Kurt. Sorry I'm a little late, I wanted to pick a few things up." Blaine held out a small basket filled with food for the two of them. "I thought we could have breakfast outside. It's still nice out and the rose gardens are lovely, even in the late autumn. I like to sit there a lot. Plus then we can talk to each other without having to shout to be heard." Kurt, thinking it was the best idea ever, nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Getting to be alone with Blaine was always something he looked forward to and he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up. _He is so gorgeous, with his blazer done up with one button and his slightly crooked tie. _

"Lead the way." Kurt jubilantly agreed, a bounce appearing in his step as he walked alongside Blaine in a companionable silence until they reached the rose gardens. Kurt looked around at all the lush colours that surrounded them and decided that this might quickly become one of his favourite places at Dalton. Especially if Blaine liked to come here too. _I can't wait to get to know Blaine even better. He's such an amazing person. _He could feel his heart thumping away rapidly in his chest as he glanced at the boy in the sunlight. With the light of day hitting his features Kurt saw the glow of his skin showing a slight olive complexion and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, making them appear even lighter than before, almost like small blazing suns of their own. What Kurt saw took his breath away slightly and he blushed as he watched the smaller boy lay the blanket that he pulled out of his school bag onto the ground. _How does he make this dull uniform look so good?_

"Come, sit Kurt. We can carry on with the game from last night if you want?" Blaine asked, looking eager to please with his large puppy dog eyes that made Kurt's stomach clench up in nerves. Blaine patted the blanket and smiled widely, showing off his rows of almost perfectly white teeth.

"Um, sure." Kurt sat down and watched the dark haired boy take things out of his basket, offering Kurt everything he took out. "Wow Blaine, are you sure you've got enough food?" Kurt joked. It seemed never ending the amount of things he pulled out. Croissants, bagels, scones, strawberries and grapes, yoghurt's, cereal bars. You name it, he had it in his tardis of a basket.

"Yeah sorry. I know I went a little overboard but I didn't know what you liked..." Blaine bit his lips and looked down at his feet a little abashed, making Kurt chuckle lightly and reach over to pat Blaine's knee in comfort.

"That's alright. Whatever we don't eat now we can save for our movie night tonight." Blaine's worried look disappeared with Kurt's reassuring words and he picked up one of the yoghurt's, offering the other to Kurt, who took it readily.

"So what question are we starting with this morning then?" Blaine quizzed Kurt as he opened his yoghurt pot and dipped his spoon in deeply before placing the spoon in his mouth and moaning gently. "Mmm, I love raspberries."

"Is that why you have raspberry scented hair gel Blaine?" Kurt queried the younger boy, who reddened, but nodded gently. "Ok, that is so cute Blaine. Please tell me you shower with raspberry scented shower gel too?"

"Maybe..." Blaine mumbled, shuffling in embarrassment. Kurt's grin could not have been larger as he tried desperately not to laugh at how insanely adorable Blaine was. Seeing how uncomfortable the boy was rapidly becoming though Kurt decided to change the subject promptly.

"Ok, my first question? Hmm... What's your favourite song?" Kurt had been dying to hear what Blaine liked to listen to since music was such a large and important part of Kurt's life and he guessed that it must be for Blaine too since he was at that piano night after night.

Blaine looked like he was really pondering the question Kurt had asked him, obviously wanting to get it right. "I'm not sure I have a favourite song. I do like old classics, some musical numbers, The Beatles. Oh, and anything by Pink..." Blaine replied shyly, looking at Kurt for approval with his golden orbs. Kurt smiled. Blaine had given a very diplomatic answer. Kurt had guessed that Blaine liked classics from the fifties especially since he played them both times in the music room, but to hear he liked some pop music as well gladdened his heart.

"I approve of your taste Blaine. Although I'm more of a Lady Gaga fan than Pink, but she's quite good." Blaine furrowed his brow at that. "What you don't like Lady Gaga?" Kurt asked. He knew she wasn't to everyone's tastes but he couldn't help but feel a little dissatisfaction that Blaine didn't like her music.

"No, it's not that..." Blaine slowly replied, almost looking a little angry at himself, which puzzled Kurt greatly. _What is going on inside that head of yours._ "So, do you like to read?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of topic. Obviously Blaine did not want to talk about music any more, although Kurt was unsure why. _Maybe it's a bit of a sore point since he had been rejected by the Warblers or something. I'll have to remember to ask at some point..._

Kurt, realising that Blaine was staring at him, waiting for an answer, he teasingly replied. "Are you asking me whether I've read Harry Potter? Jeez Blaine, you really are obsessed with that, aren't you?"

"No... Maybe. Ok, yes. I really like Harry alright. You've got me." Blaine laughed as he shrugged his shoulders, his smile lighting up his whole face. Kurt giggled alongside him when he heard the bells chiming for first period.

"Oh my God. We'd better get to class!" Kurt hollered and deftly got up, looking antsy. He wanted to look good in his first week at Dalton and here he was, going to be late for class.

"It's ok. You go ahead, it's not like anyone will notice if I'm a little late." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's little dance in front of him as he packed their almost untouched breakfast things away.

"Well, if you're sure. See you later Blaine." Kurt yelled as he rushed off to class hoping that Blaine wouldn't get in too much trouble for being late.

* * *

Blaine was going to do it. He was going to bite the bullet and go and ask for an audition. Just as he had promised Kurt. He wanted Kurt to be proud of him. _Sweet, beautiful Kurt. My dearest friend. _Blaine was going to take the plunge and finally be seen. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly to calm his nerves and steeled himself for what he was about to do. _Come on Blaine. You can do this. Don't wimp out now when you're only a few feet away from them all._

He walked through the open doors and into the council room where he could see that the Warbler's practise was over. A few of the Warblers stood around debating something amongst themselves with the short Asian boy looking like he was presiding over everything. _He must be the head of the council that Kurt mentioned. _Walking up quickly to them so that he wouldn't run away from this situation, he went and stood right beside a tall, black boy who was completely absorbed in whatever it was they were discussing amongst themselves.

"No I'm sorry David, Thad, I really think we should wait to make our song selections after we've heard Kurt sing. We don't know how his voice will affect our song selections." The Asian boy proclaimed diplomatically.

"But we only have a couple of weeks till sectionals. We need to figure them out now so we can come up with the arrangements." The tall, black boy argued back, leaving Blaine feeling like he was standing in his shadow as he gesticulated inches away from the front of Blaine's face.

Blaine tried to move into the circle a little more and called out in what he hoped was his most confident voice. "Um, excuse me?"

"Another day or so is not going to kill us David." The Asian snapped back at the black boy. _Okay so he must be called David. Has Kurt mentioned a David to me? I really can't remember..._

"What about the people who want to audition for the solo spots. We won't even know what we are auditioning for. Couldn't we decide this as a team?" A tall, floppy haired blonde interjected.

Blaine, a little irritated that they had completely ignored him, decided to try again. "Hello? I'd like to audition please." Blaine politely told them all, hoping at least one of them was listening.

"Jeff it's always been the council who decides the songs, not the singers. I'm sorry but you will have to wait and see." One of the brunette boys calmly told the blonde, the dimple in his chin rapidly moving as he spoke in a frustrated voice. Blaine was getting a little fed up of there complete lack of self awareness. Couldn't they see he was trying to get their attention?

"Hey! Hello! Over here." He shouted, waving his arms, some might say like a mad man.

"Ugh, nothing is going to get sorted if we're all arguing like this." The Asian growled in fury. _Yeah you know what, you aren't the only one that's pissed off now._

"Can you all just stop arguing for one second and listen to the little guy next to you please?" Blaine begged them but it was to no avail. None of them, not one turned to face him, they were all to involved in this song selection argument.

"I don't know why we're bothering, what Wes wants goes anyway." David huffed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the oldest boy in the room, who glowered just as menacingly back before sniping back at David, but by this time Blaine had had enough and had stopped listening.

Blaine sighed. They just were not listening. None of them even glanced his way. Short of punching one of them he couldn't think of a way to get their attention at all. He shuffled out of the practice room, feeling completely rejected, tears of anger and frustration and more than a little hurt springing into his eyes as he shut the doors with a bang. He was right. No one wanted to be his friend. No one but Kurt. Turning a corner towards the dorms Blaine ran the rest of the way back to the sanctuary that was his room, tears falling down his face the whole way.

* * *

"Did you guys hear something?" Nick asked as soon as David finished sniping at Wes, jumping after hearing the door slam shut and grabbing Jeff's arm. He shivered as a cold breeze seemed to pass right through him.

"It was just the door Nicky, don't worry." Jeff told his boyfriend, patting his hand in solace.

"No, I swear I heard someone talking whilst we were all arguing with each other. You guys didn't hear that?" Nick asked them all, confusion evident on his face.

"I didn't hear anything. I think you must be imagining it." Thad responded, giving Nick a sympathetic look.

"Sorry I didn't either." Wes stated bluntly, wanting to leave before the argument started up again. David just shrugged, not having heard either. _I swear I heard someone calling out to us_._ Was it really just my imagination? And when did it get so cold in here?_

* * *

When Kurt heard the tentative knock on the door, he sprang up from the bed, excited to say the least. Blaine had arrived and he couldn't help but feel the nervous exhilaration that was bubbling up from inside him. His stomach was turning in knots as his mouth felt dry. _Is this what it feels like to be attracted to someone? Because, in all honesty, I really think I like Blaine. A lot. _

His smile was wiped off his face when he opened the door to a very dejected looking Blaine on the other side, a bag of snack in his hand. Kurt's heart went out to Blaine, he hated seeing him like this. _What could have happened to make him so upset?_

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine wiped his hand in front of his face, trying to keep the tears that Kurt could see welling up at bay. "I tried to talk to the Warblers this afternoon and get an audition but none of them listened at all. I don't think they want me Kurt." Blaine whimpered.

"Why? What happened?" Kurt asked consolingly as he took Blaine's hand and ushered the small boy inside.

"They were so busy arguing that none of them even looked my way. It's always been like that here though. I don't think I've ever felt so invisible as I did this afternoon." Blaine, as soon as he looked into Kurt's eyes, burst into sobs that enveloped his whole body. Kurt, beside himself, didn't quite know what to do. _How could the Warblers be so insensitive? How could they just ignore him like that? _

"Shh, it's ok Blaine. It's alright." Kurt soothed the boy, taking him into his arms and wrapping them around his petite frame tightly. He felt Blaine lay his head onto Kurt's shoulder as he hiccuped and sobbed, soaking Kurt's shirt that he had changed into. But Kurt just didn't care. All he wanted was to comfort the beautiful boy in his arms.

Once Blaine had calmed down a little, Kurt released his hold and led Blaine to his bed, but the boy jumped up and started rummaging through Kurt's music collection. After picking up his iPod, he poked around on it a little and placed it on the speakers when he had selected a song. Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' came on and Blaine sat back down, enjoying the song. "I'm sorry. Being ignored like that just conjures up bad memories for me. This song's pretty good."

Kurt decided to ignore the music for now and get to the bottom of what Blaine was upset about. "What do you mean?"

"My parents have never been very affectionate with me. They always preferred my brother. I was their happy little 'accident'. When I was young I used to try so hard at getting their attention. I learnt to do everything that Cooper could and I strived to be better than him. But no matter what I did, all their attention was always on Cooper. I just. I don't want to be invisible any more." Blaine swung his feet a little off the edge of Kurt's single bed and looked down at his hands as if they were the most fascinating thing to behold in all the universe.

"You won't be. I'll help you. We'll make sure that people see you. Do you want me to talk to Wes again for you?" Kurt asked, trying to be helpful but Blaine shook his head and smiled sadly at the boy.

"No. You know what I want to do?"

"What?" Kurt asked curiously, watching in wonder as a small mischievous grin came over his face.

"I want to put this song on repeat and sing it really loudly!" Blaine giggled and leapt up, putting 'Teenage Dream' on loop and watched as Kurt groaned a little and chuckled as Blaine started dancing to the beat and launching into the song when it started, fluffing up some of the words he hadn't managed to pick up the first time.


	7. A Spy In Their Midsts?

A/N Thanks to all the amazing reviews for the last chapter. I love to know that there is so much interest in my stories. Thank you to all who follow and favourite this fic. To all my lovely readers, you are all awesome!

I don't own anything in America. All I have is a measly blue car and lots and lots of books. And all the Glee box sets of course. ;)

**Chapter Seven**

"We didn't see much of Kurt today. I wonder where he ran off to this morning? He didn't really say, did he?" Jeff mused as he and Nick ambled through the corridors of the dorms towards Kurt's room in order to invite him to join them in the commons room. They really liked the new transfer student and wanted to get to know him a little better and since he had been so elusive today they had both agreed to go and visit with him this evening.

When they got to his door however they heard someone singing in the room, loudly, and it most definitely wasn't Kurt. It didn't sound like his voice at all.

"Do you think that it could be Kurt?" Jeff asked Nick after they had stared dumbfounded at one another for a few seconds, not knowing how to proceed any further.

"No, I don't. It doesn't sound at all like Kurt. Do you think we should leave them to it?" Nick replied, asking for Jeff's opinion on the matter. He didn't want to interrupt Kurt if he had company with him. They could always catch up with him tomorrow.

"I do. We can ask him about it tomorrow. Come on, I want to get to the games console before David does, otherwise we'll be spending the whole evening watching him play those boring racing games." Jeff told his dark haired boyfriend, taking his hand firmly and dragging Nick to the commons room and away from Kurt and his guest.

* * *

Kurt sat at the breakfast table the next morning in a daze as he thought back to the night before. Thoughts of Blaine upset had made him feel almost like he had been punched in the stomach, he had been winded so much by it. Only the thoughts of Blaine merrily dancing and singing his heart out to Katy Perry had livened his spirits enough to get out of bed and sit beside the Warblers at breakfast. He didn't know what it was about this boy, but he felt a connection to him that blew his mind away. It was almost as though they were meant to know one another. Kurt didn't really believe in destiny, but he was sorely tempted to say that it was destiny, meeting the stunning, golden eyed boy. A voice bought him out of his reverie and he turned to one of his new friends.

"Kurt are you ok? You seem really quiet this morning." Nick asked the boy next to him, who hadn't eaten anything on his plate at all this morning. Nick had worryingly watched him push everything around with his fork as he stared absent mindedly into what appeared to be nowhere.

"I just... It doesn't matter." Kurt mumbled and tried to take a bite of his pancakes, but they tasted like cardboard in his mouth and he pulled a face at the tastelessness before shoving his plate away from himself in disgust.

"We were going to call round for you yesterday but it sounded like you had company. He was pretty good you know." Jeff informed the chestnut haired boy, whose head whipped up sharply at that remark and glowered at the floppy haired blonde.

"Then why won't you let him audition? He was really upset yesterday because you all ignored him." Kurt spat back with venom, tears springing into his eyes as the two boys looked on aghast, looking as though they had no clue as to what Kurt was suggesting.

"We ignored him? When?" Jeff asked, sounding wounded at being accused of ignoring anybody.

"Wait, was that the voice I heard? Was that Blaine?" Nick asked, incredulous. "We're so sorry Kurt, we didn't see him at all. We were so busy arguing amongst ourselves. If we had known..."

"I'll tell you what, come round to mine for a movie night tonight and we'll call it even." Blaine and he had decided to try and have movie night again this evening since they hadn't actually gotten around to watching a movie last night. Kurt hadn't the heart to stop Blaine singing along to Katy last night since he seemed to be having so much fun and Kurt didn't want to spoil anything that made his friend smile. In fact, Blaine loved her songs so much that Kurt had spent last night after his friend had left burning a CD of all the Katy Perry songs he owned so he could give it to Blaine. As Kurt hatched the idea of having a couple of the Warblers over as well to this movie night, he smiled devilishly to himself. He was going to get them to at least acknowledge Blaine's presence if nothing else, and this time, Kurt would be there so they were not going to be able to ignore him, even if they wanted to.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, looking hopeful at being forgiven so lightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Blaine doesn't tend to hold grudges. It's already forgiven." Kurt waved them both off with his hand and beamed warmly at the two boys, not knowing that Kurt intended for them to meet the dashing Dalton boy this evening whether they liked it or not.

* * *

All day between classes Nick and Jeff had been discussing Kurt's friend and the fact that they had seemingly ignored him yesterday after Warblers practice. Both of them felt so bad at the fact that they had ignored someone so completely. It had never been there intention. Since neither had met this boy or knew anything about him they decided to go to the master of all Dalton knowledge. Wesley Montgomery.

As they walked along to Warbler practice they both hoped to be able to find Wes already preparing for their glee club meeting, and thankfully, that was exactly, and predictably, where Wes was, looking like he was setting up practice for a song he was thinking of for sectionals. They sauntered up to their council leader, trying to appear open and friendly. Wes was no fool, he would know that they wanted something, but giving him warm, friendly signals was generally the way to go with the senior and lead Warbler.

"Wes, can we have a word?" Nick asked politely, placing his hands behind his back and watching as Jeff nodded vigorously, his eyes huge and innocent.

"Sure. What is it? And no you can't find out the song selections because we haven't made them yet." Wes told them both, giving each of them a pointed look and folding his arms defensively, wondering what the two boys wanted so badly.

Nick shook his head smiling. With Wes it was always the Warblers. "No, it's about Kurt's friend. Blaine?" Nick questioned Wes and saw a flicker of recognition on his face at that name. So Wes did know who he was then?

Wes sighed and rolled his eyes as if tired of talking about this particular subject. Obviously Kurt had been somewhat pushy with Wes if his actions were anything to go by. "What about him?"

"Well apparently he came to ask for an audition yesterday. He was who I heard Wes." Nick told their lead council member, hoping that Wes might give the boy a bit of a break and let him have an audition. After all they had been incredibly rude to him yesterday and Nick thought that Blaine deserved at least a chance after being treated so badly.

"I didn't see anyone." Wes responded, deadpan, not giving away any of his emotions.

"Kurt told us. And we heard him sing last night. He was good Wes. I mean, **really** good." Nick explained, stating firmly that he thought Kurt's friend had talent and that maybe they shouldn't overlook him so quickly.

Wes huffed and rolled his neck, sighing once again before dropping his arms to his sides. "Look I know every student at this school. He doesn't go here Nick. I don't know who he is, but he's not a Dalton student." The older boy informed his two Warblers tiredly. _That's weird. If Wes doesn't know him, then who is he?_

"You think he's a spy?" Jeff answered, Wes' implication having just gotten through to the boy and horror-stricken that someone was playing Kurt in that way. Clearly they must think that he is their weakest link being new to the school.

"It's a high probability. I think we need to look into local glee clubs and see whether anyone of that name is in any of them." Wes told them both, not beating around the bush. He wanted to nip this in the bud before it got any more serious than it already was. It was evident that Kurt really enjoyed this boys company, and if Wes was correct, from the sighs and dreamy expressions he had seen Kurt pull throughout the week with increasing alacrity, then Kurt had even deeper feelings starting to develop then friendship. Wes liked the lean, chestnut haired boy well enough and he didn't want to see him hurt, but he had a feeling that there was no way of getting around this situation without hurting Kurt at all.

"Well we can rule out the New Directions. Kurt would have known him from before otherwise and Kurt's not a good enough liar to pretend otherwise." Nick informed his fellow Warblers, looking a little gloomy at the thought of someone doing this to Kurt.

"Do you think maybe vocal adrenaline?" Jeff looked to the other two, who nodded morosely. They were the only glee club they knew who would be cruel enough to play with other peoples emotions just to get ahead.

"That's where I would start." At that Nick and Jeff looked at one another and nodded to each other grimly. This was not something they were going to enjoy doing, but it had to be done for the good of the team, because even though Kurt wasn't on the team yet, the likelihood was that he would be, and no one messes around with a Warbler and gets away with it. It looked like they were going to have some investigating to do...

* * *

Nick knocked on Kurt's door, a little excited at the prospect of getting to know his new friend better. Jeff, they had decided, would stay in his dorm tonight to carry out their investigation into Kurt's new 'friend', whoever he was. They both trusted Wes and so wanted to help everyone involved by finding out what was going on as quickly as possible.

As Kurt opened the door a large smile came over Nick's face. He really, truly liked this boy, his smarts, his quips, and his quick wits endeared themselves to Nick and he couldn't help but want to know Kurt better.

"Hey Nick, come on in." Kurt told him lightly, looking cheerful. When Nick stepped into the room however he was hit with a wave of icy coolness and couldn't help but shiver as the hairs on both his arms and the back of his neck stood up on end.

"Jeff not with you?" Kurt asked politely, looking a little disappointed at that thought.

"No, he wasn't feeling too well. He told me to say that he's sorry he couldn't make it." Nick responded, wrapping his arms around his waist and rubbing his hands up and down his arms to try and stay warm in Kurt's chilly room.

"You ok? You look cold." Kurt inquired of his friend, concern written on his face.

"I am a little." Nick confessed and sighed in relief when he saw Kurt go to fetch a sweater for him to use to get warmer. As he stepped into the room further he felt the strangest sensation creep over him, pulling him into turning his head towards the bed. Sitting on top of the duvet, his legs crossed, was a boy in the Dalton uniform, small for his age, with very dark, gelled back hair, which Nick assumed was because it was curly. His liquid golden eyes seemed scarily intense as they stared at one another for the brief moments that Kurt was rummaging in his closet. A small gasp escaped Nick's mouth. Was this Blaine? For some reason Nick couldn't fathom, he felt very strange when looking at the boy, as though something was not quite right. He turned away from the boys eyes and the overwhelming wave of relief he felt was palpable. The world felt right again. Frowning, he turned back to the boy once more and watched as his golden eyes looked on at him with concern embedded deep within them.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked him in the smooth lilt that was definitely from the person who sang yesterday. "You don't look so good."

Shocked, Nick stuttered in reply. "I'm fine, thanks." He was taken aback by the evident concern in this boys voice. _He doesn't even know me and he sounds worried. Who exactly __**is**__ this boy?_

Kurt returned to Nick's side with a sweater in his hands. "Here you go, this is nice and thick. It should keep you snug and warm." Kurt handed over the lengthy, grey sweater to which Nick gratefully received, hastily putting it on over his Dalton shirt before placing his blazer back over the top.

"Oh, I just realised, I should make introductions, shouldn't I? Blaine Anderson this is Nick Duval. Nick, Blaine." Kurt introduced the two boys pointing from one to the other as he made his introductions and confirming Nick's suspicions.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Blaine responded politely and a little shyly.

"Likewise." Nick didn't know what else to say. The boy in front of him seemed like a very nice, kind and considerate person, but Nick couldn't shake the feeling that something was a little off about him. Something not quite right. It was as though, and Nick thought he was almost crazy to think it, but like he just didn't quite belong. However, he was determined to try and make friends with this boy who clearly meant a lot to Kurt from the way the chestnut haired boy practically shone when looking and conversing with Blaine. But then, Nick realised as he watched the pair, it looked like the feelings were mutual. _God I hope Wes is wrong and he's not a spy. It would break Kurt's already fragile heart. _

"So what movie do we want to watch then?" Kurt asked and the movie night was under way. Nick decided he was going to try and get to know Blaine this evening, whatever he may be. _Maybe by knowing him better I'll understand this weird feeling I'm getting in the pit of my stomach and the niggling sensation in the back of my mind... _


	8. Audition Time

A/N thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites.

I don't own anything. Honest.

**Chapter Eight**

Kurt closed the door to his room after Nick had said his goodbyes for the night. It had been really good fun, Blaine getting excited about watching movies he had seemingly never seen, and Nick had made an effort to get to know Blaine a little, to which Kurt was eternally grateful to his new Warbler friend for doing. Nick had appeared rather timid and uncomfortable to start with, which Kurt found a little weird, but as the night progressed Nick had relaxed and the conversation had flown freely between the three. Kurt had even found out things about Blaine that he hadn't known before, like the fact that Blaine had an elder brother, who he was a little reluctant to talk about. All in all, it had been a terrific night and Kurt was extremely satisfied with the results. Now that Nick knew about and had accepted Blaine, he hoped the boy could help him to get others to accept Blaine too. Turning with a flourish that made Blaine giggle, he went to sit beside his friend once more to carry on the conversation, just the two of them.

"I hope Jeff's alright... I kinda wanted you to meet him as well tonight, but I guess it'll have to wait till another time. So...what did you think of Nick?"Kurt asked Blaine, who smiled tenderly at Kurt with his large golden orbs and Kurt felt himself practically melting under that soulful gaze.

"I thought he was really nice. He actually seemed genuinely interested in me." Blaine exclaimed happily, bouncing around a little on the bed as he crossed his legs so he could turn himself towards Kurt completely, his eyes shining with a mirth that warmed Kurt's heart. He was definitely going to have to thank Nick at some point. "Thank you for inviting him tonight Kurt. You really are a great friend." Blaine wrapped his arms possessively around Kurt and hugged him fiercely and the chestnut haired boy could feel himself relaxing into the embrace, sighing in contentment as he felt Blaine's strong, muscular arms hold him tightly to him.

"You're welcome honey." Kurt replied, leaning his head onto Blaine's broad shoulder and inhaling his scent. He loved the way Blaine smelled. Like berries and vanilla. "Nick's a good guy, maybe he'll say something to Wes? Let you on the team? Or at least get an audition?" Kurt quizzed the smaller boy, looking to see if that was what he still wanted. He watched as his brows knitted together and his lips lost the curve of his warm smile a little.

"That would be good, but I'm not holding my breath Kurt. I do hope your audition goes well tomorrow though. I wish you all the best." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and it made Kurt's stomach do flip flops inside just from that small touch. He was definitely starting to fall for this beautiful, kind hearted, warm guy. He was everything Kurt wished he could be and more. Blaine was the strongest person he knew and so selfless. He never thought of himself, not in front of others feelings.

"Thank you. You're so sweet. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time..." Kurt murmured against Blaine's chest before moving away a little to sit beside his new friend, sighing as memories of his past came rushing up to haunt him. Karofsky shoving him, kissing him, threatening him. Of jocks dumpster tossing him, giving him slushie facials, pushing him into lockers, calling him names. It all hurt, physically and emotionally and the pain caused a knot to form in his stomach making him feel nauseous.

"Kurt? You ok? What's wrong?" Blaine gently placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked worriedly at the chestnut haired boy. He looked up again into the deep golden light that were Blaine's stunning eyes and couldn't help the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, betraying his pain and misery.

"It's nothing... Just memories from my old school." Kurt almost whispered out, playing with his hands, not able to look at the golden orbs of the dark haired boy beside him, only feeling the heat of Blaine's hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"May I ask what happened?" Blaine softly inquired, not wanting to sound pushy. If Kurt wanted to speak then that was fine, but he wasn't going to force him. Some things just took time and trust to talk about. Blaine knew that better than anyone.

Kurt sighed and snuggled into Blaine's arms a little further. "There was this guy at my old school that was... He wouldn't stop harassing me. Every day the same, pushed into lockers, slushies thrown in my face, verbal abuse. But that was what happened to all the glee kids in various degrees, so I coped. Then it got worse and worse. He started singling me out entirely. When he threatened to kill me I was so scared to go to school that my father and step mum ended up sending me here for my safety because of the no bullying policy." Kurt left out half the story, not ready to tell Blaine yet about what Karofsky did to him and all the intricate details, which included his fathers illness. He liked Blaine, a lot, but they had only known each other for a week and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It must have been awful for you." Blaine sympathetically stated, looking to Kurt as though he had a few of his own demons from his past to contend with.

"You say that, but you're ignored all the time here. That's a form of bullying in itself. Maybe you should report it?" Kurt suggested, hating to see the hurt on Blaine's face. He shouldn't have to feel this way. It wasn't right.

"I've tried, but the teachers don't listen. This is better then it used to be anyway, so I'm not complaining." Blaine gave a weak smile in return but the smile did not reach his eyes. They told a completely different story to Kurt. One of immense trauma and suffering.

"What happened before you came here? Was it really dreadful?" He asked the smaller boy, hoping he would share. He knew that they hadn't known each other very long but Blaine had seemed as though he were almost in need of talking to someone about anything. He hoped he felt he could talk to Kurt a little. Even if it was only a tiny amount.

Blaine shook his head and Kurt felt a wave of hurt that Blaine wouldn't talk to him yet. But then he hadn't shared everything so what right did he have that Blaine share? He was sure that one day Blaine would tell him and decided to be patient and wait this one out. "I... I can't. I want to tell you Kurt but it's just..."

"It's ok Blaine, you don't need to tell me anything. I'm sorry I pushed you about it." Kurt interrupted, making sure Blaine knew that he wasn't angry that he wasn't sharing. He should have realised that Blaine had had problems even before Dalton. He had been so fixated on the Dalton problems he hadn't seen the wood for the trees. He decided he was going to make more of a conscious effort to prove that he was there for Blaine, no matter what.

"That's alright. I'd better go. It's getting late. Good luck with your audition. Bye Kurt." Blaine got up quickly and sped away before Kurt could say or do anything. Sitting, staring at the door that Blaine had just exited from, a lump started to form in his throat.

"Bye Blaine..."

* * *

When Nick got back to his dormitory he saw that Jeff was still there on his laptop where he had left the tall blonde, looking very frustrated.

"So what have you found out? Anything?" Nick asked, kissing his boyfriends forehead and settling in beside him, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and placing his chin on Jeff's shoulder to look at what was on the screen of the laptop.

"Seriously Jeff, facebook?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I thought I would give it a shot. I can't find him anywhere on it though so either his security settings are really high or he's not on it." Jeff turned his head to face Nick.

"Good night? I hope you weren't too lonely without me." Jeff smiled his pearly whites at his lover and waggled his eyebrows, making Nick chuckle.

"Actually yes and no. I actually met Blaine." Nick told Jeff, his face growing serious as he almost gravely told Jeff, making the blonde frown a little at Nick's behaviour.

"You met him? What's he like?" The blonde asked, very curious indeed by the way he was leaning towards Nick, listening intently.

Nick sighed. He didn't want to give the wrong impression about Blaine to anyone. Nick definitely thought he was a good hearted person, unless it was all acting of course, but Nick thought he would have to be an extremely good actor to pull off all of tonight. The boy also thought a hell of a lot about Kurt if the heart eyes were anything to go by. He didn't want to say anything, but he didn't think he was a part of a rival glee club. He truly thought that this boy was a student here, even though he had never seen him before. That was what disturbed him the most. "Actually he was a genuinely pleasant person. But I can't shake that feeling that there is something off about him Jeffy..."

"Off? What do you mean?" Jeff inquired, cocking his head to the side as he did when he wanted to know something that puzzled him greatly.

"I can't explain it properly. It's like he was there, but he wasn't. It just didn't feel quite right, him being there. I don't know, maybe it was just me." Nick shook his head and sighed once again, running his hand through his hair and making it spike up in all sorts of directions.

"There but not there? What do you mean? Like he was daydreaming or something?"

Nick shook his head, getting frustrated because he couldn't explain what he wanted to well enough. "No. It's hard to explain. It felt like he shouldn't have been there in the room, but he was? Ugh, I'm not explaining this very well..." He scrubbed his face with his hands and groaned audibly, causing Jeff to pat his knee before stroking comforting circles onto his thigh.

"Did you get to talk him at all or did you just watch movies?" Jeff asked, hoping Nick may have garnered at least some information about this mysterious boy.

"Yeah, I talked to him. He said he transferred to Dalton towards the end of his freshman year and that now he's a sophomore so he should be in some of our classes, even if he isn't taking any AP classes. Do you even recognise his name Jeffy? He was wearing our uniform and it wasn't one that was made to look like it, it was definitely the real thing." Nick pointedly replied to Jeff's question, determined to state that he thought Blaine was the real deal and not some spy in their midsts.

"I don't recognise his name from any of my classes, but most of mine are AP classes anyway... Do you think he would be in last years year book then?" Jeff suggested and Nick shrugged as a response.

"Possibly. He didn't say exactly when he transferred so..."

"Worth a look?" Jeff stated, looking more hopeful then he had done when Nick walked in earlier.

"I would say so, just to be sure. Did you find him in any other glee club?" Nick was pretty sure Jeff wouldn't have, but he had to ask anyway, just in case.

"Nope. He's not on any team that I know of. I looked at all the teams websites, including New Directions, and nothing. David and Thad are going to go to spy on Vocal Adrenaline tomorrow for us when we have Kurt's audition. They didn't think it would be too much of a problem and they have given Wes the right to proxy vote for them both. They're going to see if they can find out once and for all if he's got anything to do with them." Jeff informed his boyfriend as he shut Nick's laptop up for the night and yawned widely, rubbing his eyes a teeny bit.

"Well I guess we'll know one way or the other by tomorrow if he's in Vocal Adrenaline at least..." Nick smiled at his boyfriend, watching him stand and stretch like a cat and getting up to give him a good night kiss.

"One step closer to solving the mystery that is Kurt's new invisible friend huh?" Jeff said sleepily, smiling and humming merrily as Nick started to snake his arms around his waist.

"Something like that." Nick whispered before he leaned in, giving Jeff a very thorough good night kiss.

* * *

Kurt was seriously nervous. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous before an audition. He wanted to get into the Warblers, not only for himself but for Blaine too. He knew it sounded stupid but if he got in, then he felt that he was one step closer to helping his friend to been seen and not ignored. So this audition was very important to Kurt, because Blaine was becoming exceedingly important to him. He took a deep breath in, released it and braced himself for what was to come, he opened the doors, striding in confidently as he had taught himself to do in front of those he felt threatened by. He didn't want to give them any advantage or show any weakness. Once inside he made his way over to Wes and the Asian boy took up his gavel and banged it three times, causing an eerie silence to descend over the Warblers. _Wow Wes really has them trained well... I'm kinda impressed._

"Welcome Kurt to the Warblers. When you are ready you may audition." Wes told the younger boy warmly and kindly. Kurt took to the middle of the floor, holding his arms straight at his sides and breathing in and out to calm his nerves a few times.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of a Dalton Academy Warbler."

**They can say anything they want to say**

**Try to bring me down**

**But I will not allow**

**Anyone to succeed**

**Hanging clouds over me**

**And they can try hard to make me feel**

**That I don't matter at all**

**But I refuse to fall**

**Doing what I believe**

**Or lose faith in my dreams**

**Cause there's a light in me**

**That shines brightly**

**They can try**

**But they can't take that away from me**

**From me**

**They, they can't do anything they want to you**

**If you let them in**

**But they won't ever win**

**If you cling to your pride**

**And just push them aside**

* * *

Blaine sneaked in through the door that was ajar, listening intently to his astounding friend and his stupendous singing. He let Kurt's lilt wash him away, letting his heart saw as he watched his friend open his heart to bare his soul. It was almost as though Kurt were reaching out to him, and him alone, telling him that it was going to be alright. That everything would work out if he believed in himself and staying strong, not letting anyone beat him down. Kurt had done this at his old school, and so Blaine was going to take a leaf out of Kurt's book and do the same. But that meant telling Kurt about his past. That was his first step and it would be the hardest one to do.

**See**

**I, I have learned there's an inner peace I own**

**Something in my soul**

**That they cannot possess**

**So I won't be afraid**

**And the darkness will fade**

**Cause there's a light in me**

**That shines brightly**

**They can try**

**But they can't take that away from me**

Blaine, realising the song was coming to an end, slid out and dashed around the corridor, not wanting Kurt to know that he had just heard his stunning performance but would wait until the boy came out and join him to ask how he thought it had gone. He would be the dutiful friend today. It was Kurt's day after all.

* * *

Kurt finished the song. He had shortened it from the original version but he felt that the Warblers would have heard enough of his voice to be able to make a decision based on the performance he had just given. Wes smiled politely at him and he turned to look at the boy once the song had finished.

"Thank you Kurt. If you'd just like to step outside for a few minutes so we can make our decision." Wes told him and he sauntered out, closing the door quietly behind him, sitting on the bench opposite the room and tapping his leg and he breathed out loudly. He had never been the most patient of people and he hated waiting for things. As he glanced down the corridor he spotted Blaine's head peaking around one of the corners and a large grin came over his face, almost revealing his teeth, which he hated and was very self conscious about.

"Hey Kurt. How did you do?" Blaine asked, skipping up to the boy happily.

"Good, I think. They're voting now." Kurt held up his hand, his fingers crossed and Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure you blew them away Kurt. You are absolutely outstanding after all." Blaine leant down to give his friend a hug and Kurt gave him a puzzled look back.

"How would you know? You haven't been watching some of those New Directions videos have you? I'm gonna kill Rachel for putting those up on the website..." Kurt muttered darkly, making Blaine laugh even louder, clutching his sides.

"No, I kinda crept in and listened to you..." Blaine admitted, wincing a little. He just couldn't seem to lie to this boy, or hold anything back from him. At all. But when Kurt smiled shyly in response Blaine felt a huge wave of relief as he smiled back.

"So, I was outstanding,was I?" Kurt asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yep. Totally. I'm going to get you a congratulations present ready for when I see you on Monday. You are still going home, right?" Blaine asked, looking a little down at the fact that Kurt was leaving for the weekend. He was going to miss him so much and he had only known him for a week.

"Yeah. It'll be good to see my dad again. Even if it has only been five days. But I'll be back Sunday night, don't you worry." Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a quick squeeze before Blaine rapidly said his goodbyes and left, what seemed like only seconds after he had arrived. Kurt watched the corridor long after Blaine's departure from it, having to be shaken out of his daydream of Blaine and he walking down the very hallway hand in hand, by a very mirthful Jeff.

"Kurt, we're ready for you buddy." Jeff giggled at Kurt's dreamy looking face, dragging him back into the room with the waiting Warblers inside. Wes stood up and made his way to Kurt, extending his hand when he reached the chestnut haired boy.

"Congratulations Kurt. You're now officially a Warbler."

**A/N Song used: Can't Take That Away by Mariah Carey**


End file.
